


【梦改文】水晶的色彩

by aggie1akino



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 注意事项：1.本文为作者睡觉做梦做出来的二次同人作品，本篇是做梦梦到的部分，后面是延展部分，这是作者到美国后做的第一个有完整剧情的梦！2.请理解二大禁含义。3.近未来AU设定，中篇，未完结。第三人视角，避雷注意。4.系列文，全系列cp：横雏、丸昴、庆成。
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro, Maruyama Ryuhei/Shibutani Subaru, Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 1





	1. 水晶的色彩~白篇①

我是这个名叫横山裕的男人的仿生人助理T91-115。T代表我的功能是变换形态重组细胞，91代表体系内，115是产品编号。

当地时间2065年3月20日，我跟随横山裕执行取缔新型非法药物的任务。在经过长时间的调查后，我们最终来到了这个地方—CYSTAL CITY（水晶城）。

我跟在横山身后，步行着前往他们夜间集会地点。他的步伐很快，我需要努力一点才能跟上他。傍晚的水晶城被深橙色的霞光笼罩着，路上的行人并不多，在宽广的灰色沥青大道上有许多环保自动踏板车。

走过十字路口时，看着路口不断经过着那种船型的可供四人乘坐的蓝白色自动生态踏板车和绿白色机动环保踏板车，它们都从洛塞灵车站（rossyln）的方向过来，经过蠕虫街区（worm block）往水晶城（crystal city）方向快速行驶着。

“没有人愿意在天黑后还呆在蠕虫街区，所以大家都很着急的希望回到水晶城。”我从资料里检索出资料，将这些小情报告诉他。“这种踏板车利用空气分解技术前进，不需要除了空气以外的任何资源，没有任何的废气排放，所以说相对而言的环保，2060年和地下网络系统同时开始在水晶城全面投入使用，蓝白和绿白的流线型设计是水晶城的特色之一。”看到横山裕似乎对这种车很感兴趣，我这样向他解释。“如果你希望，我们可以坐这种车前往蠕虫街区。”

但是他始终没有回头，只是淡淡地说道：“不用了，别打草惊蛇了。我们走路过去。”

我点点头，不再说话。

就在我们等红绿灯时，突然有个穿着突然推销员一样的男人拉住我们，希望我们购买一件看起来是旧迪斯尼公司出品的老旧的白雪公主裙子。

横山没有回头，看来是不打算管这件事情，我便拒绝了他。虽然男人还在死缠难打，他告诉我这条裙子来之不易，有特别地功效，可以让穿上的人变得符合任何一个看见使用者的人的理想形象。

我本来不愿意理会他，但是这个消息让我突然想到了几天前和A9104-8513号和它负责人--吴执行任务时他们给我的情报。

那一天我们前往酒吧一条街进行潜入调查，由于A91-8513是初级协助型仿生人，无法改变形态，就从老同事那里借了我来用于完成他的任务。

“有件来自地下卖场的裙子，穿上后可以让对方在20%的程度上接近对方的绝对理想型。往往被用来在地下卖场贩卖青年时，对买家进行迷惑，让买家误以为自己购买的是少女。”A91-8513向吴介绍着它调查到的内容，但是看起来心不在焉的往酒吧里张望，然后随口回应道:“感觉想要尝试着穿一下。”

“请你不要滥用职权满足自己的私欲，另外，今天你不需要进去酒吧，所以不要想着进去喝酒勾搭别人了。”A91-8513说道。

我看着他们，心里默默觉得协助型仿生人都是老妈子个性。

而作为变体型仿生人，我可以一定程度上变换成其他人的样子，这也造成了我们变体型仿生人的个性都非常多变，每个人都是高级的演员，但是可能因为我是早期型号所以我系统里有很多问题，这是我无法进入上层工作的原因，但是这些都不重要了。

那天要接触携武人员，所以我变成了吴的模样进入酒吧进行调查。为了实现实时交换全方位的情报，当变体型仿生人变成特定某人的模样时，系统会自动将我和对方的脑神经芯片系统进行联结，已实现无延时的监控与感官共感。

任务很顺利，我的变体完成度很高，几乎可以以假乱真，当然如果我的演技更好一些，我可能就可以进入高阶系统工作了，好吧，我先把我的执念放在一边。

完成任务后，我并没有及时的出去，因为正在戒酒的吴希望我去吧台喝点酒，然后去和酒保聊聊天。然后我听见A91-8513在一旁提醒他不要通过这种方式过酒瘾。

我最终还是在那里向那个瘦高的酒保打听到了pinKING不合法药物的来源和这个地下拍卖场流出的裙子的信息。那个酒保的嘴巴真不严实，也许过不了多久就会被开除了吧，我心想着离开了酒吧。

想到这里，我赶快将有关裙子的信息告诉横山，他似乎并没有对这个案子很感兴趣，只让我先把pinKING的信息告诉他。看到绿灯亮了起来，他便一句话也不说的向蠕虫街区走去。

街区里没有路灯，周围的房子都不高，在那些三四层楼高的低矮房子里，闪着各种颜色的灯光。

“pinKING是一种可以制造幻觉并带给人类似梦境感的药物，但是目前的研究认为这种药物对我们仿生人没有任何影响。pinKING的命名原因是因为在黑暗里，它们会发出粉色的光芒，但是由于利用很多方法可以改变其颜色，所以警方很难抓住他们的把柄。”我对他解释着。

“但是，我们现在前往的是情报来源的核心人员聚会场所。也就是说，只要我们可以进入他们隐藏的库房，我们就有机会抓到核心的证据，并且遇到组织的核心成员。”他一言不发的听着我说话，不知道在想什么。

我们在黑暗的街道里向前走着，街上一个人也没有，只能看到四周低矮的房子中，亮着星星点点的灯光。分不清是小夜灯，还是其他的光亮。

很快，我们接近了目的地，他小声的让我转变形态成为G57-14。那是他曾经拥有的助理，属于重装型仿生人武器，是目前最高级的武装仿生人。虽然我无法拥有G57的能力，但是我可以在外貌上对目标进行威吓。

我们的目的地是街区中心的一家剑道教室。用光切割器切开黑色的写着“道”的玻璃门，一个巨大的和式梭门出现在我们面前。

横山看了我一眼，猛地打开门，里面有二十来个身着武士服的人聚在一起。“什么人？”门口有人呵斥道。

“警察，重装组。所有人不许动，你们的仓库已经被我们的人占领了。”他冷静的说着，一手举着枪一手掏出口袋里的发着粉色光芒的粉末：“你们的仓库里我们找到了违禁药品。”

然后他看着里面的人，指着那个站在中心的秃头男人的头，说到：“我需要你出来，和我们走一趟。”

然后他转头对我说：“任何人有动作就杀掉。”我郑重的点头，虽然我并没有武器机能。

我在他背后护着他，架着那个男人进入仓库的暗门。

仓库里暗黄的光线混合着铁架的反光，看起来是四十年前的设计，空气中散发着奇异的香味。

但是，当然，仓库里没有重装警察。

男人有些惊讶的转头看着我们，然后被横山用抢指着他光秃秃的脑袋：“闭嘴别说话。不然现在杀了你。”

“你们到底什么人？”

男人问道。

“我刚刚说什么来着？”

横山眯起眼睛看着他。

男人不再说话，带我们转了一圈仓库，我果然在仓库里发现了大量药品。收集完药品样品，我们从仓库后面带着男人走出去，然后横山示意我打记忆清理针。

处理完一切，我们把秃头男人丢在仓库出口，他将枪放回后腰的枪套中，把药品装进保护盒中。然后，留下一个帅气的背影，头也不回的对我说：“我把我把黑盒子忘在家里了，先去拷贝刚才录下来的视频。”

我整个人觉得非常的无奈，不懂他为什么可以理直气壮地告诉我，他忘记了最重要的东西，但是我也只能在心里默默的吐槽说，这大概就是，你被警局开除的原因吧。

我们回到了他们的住处，我跟着他走过后面的二层老旧小楼梯，楼梯吱吱呀呀的响着，隔老远就可以看到对门的。为了隐藏身份，这个七八十年前造的小洋房可以说是很好的藏身处，但是可以说是个糟糕的住处。

至于我说的他们，指的是横山和村上。

在两年前，横山和村上两人一起被突然分出编外，封锁了所有他们接触内部的信息。当时的两人都身兼要职，两人入编时间相近，几乎是直属前后辈。至于他们被开除的原因，也一直不为人所知。

我之前的负责人WU是两个人刚入编时的上司，虽然两人现在被分出编外，WU也还是很担心他们。WU是个很奇怪的人，他一直待我很好，但在我被发现出现系统问题时，他毫不犹豫的开除了我，然后安排了我去帮助横山，当然这件事情却完全没有让村上知道。这也就是为什么我要避着村上的原因。

至于为什么我现在还是跟着他们工作的原因，是因为横山告诉我，如果我们破了这个pinKING的大案，我们就有可能向吴申请回到编内。

对于我们而已，这就是最重要的事情。

当时，横山很认真的这样告诉我。

我看着横山在前面走着的背影，突然想起了两年前的这些事情。我们一起从那个老旧的美式房子的楼梯走上去，我对他说：

“刚刚那一下太险了，如果被发现你拿的pinKING和我们说的是假的，我们就太危险了。他们这群人都是非法持枪者，就藏在他们的武士刀里。”

不知道他有没有听我说话，他一言不发地拿出可能十年前就快灭绝的旧式钥匙，打开破旧的房门，说：“没关系，至少我现在可以去找他们谈判恢复我的职位了。”他冷静的说。“自从被降职成编外后我们处处被限制，你也不想一直跟着我吧。所以，这次任务完成了你可以回去找WU了。”

我没有说话，跟他进了房间。

然后，我问他有关pinKING药品的后续处理，他告诉我说“我拿到我需要的影像资料和药物了，其他的我不管了。”

所以，这个人就是这样，也不是什么正义的英雄，说白了就是为了一己之私。但是，我也不认为这有什么问题，毕竟我也是这样。

我们站在破破烂烂的厨房里看到朝阳浮现在了地平线上，横山突然问我：“刚刚那件衣服你买了吗？”

“没买”我低着头复制刻盘刚才的录像。

“但我偷过来了。”我抬起头看他，朝阳照在了他脸上，我看见他似乎在思考什么。

“很好。”他说道。

所以，这个人就是这样，虽然不是什么正义的英雄，但是到头来还是最在意案件本身的那个人，说白了就是别扭狂魔而已。

他面无表情地点点头，说道：“好了，等下衣服先放这里，你就可以走了。村上也快回来了。别再发生和上次一样的事情了。”

“好的。”我收回了我的吐槽功能，也板起扑克脸回答道。将复刻好的小黑盘交给他，我便转身离开。刚走到客厅，突然门口传来了开门声。

啊！！遭了！村上回来了！

我居然忘记了实时监控门口的监视器！


	2. 水晶的色彩~白篇②

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：
> 
> 1.本文为作者睡觉做梦做出来的二次同人作品，本篇是做梦梦到的部分，后面是延展部分，这是作者到美国后做的第一个有完整剧情的梦！
> 
> 2.请理解二大禁含义。
> 
> 3.近未来AU设定，中篇，未完结。第三人视角，避雷注意。
> 
> 4.系列文，全系列cp：横雏、丸昴、庆成。
> 
> 本篇包括cp：横雏（横山X村上）

我懊悔地叹了口气，赶快先转身躲进了一旁的杂物柜，掩去自己的气息。

还好最近主机系统更新的隐身系统被吴破解了，在这之前就给我安装了隐身系统。

我舒了一口气，打算安心的躲在橱柜里等待村上离开。

我躲在橱柜里，看村上走进来，似乎很疲倦的样子，然后他很快注意到了沙发上的那件裙子，

他看起来有些疑惑地歪了歪头，伸手拎起裙子，嘴里喃喃自语着什么，然后习惯性地将裙子铺开在沙发上准备把它叠好。

就在这时，横山从房里走了出来，他似乎也没发现我，他手上拿着瓶他常喝的小麦茶，悠悠地走过来。

“我去了修理屋，仍然没有任何信息。我们现在可以得到的信息量太少了。”见他走过来，村上正好叠完了裙子，顺手将裙子放在了一旁。

“へーー……”横山一脸无所谓的表情，坐到了一旁的沙发上，继续喝他的小麦茶。

“这什么？”村上指了指放在一旁的裙子，然后径直走过去，站在横山旁边等他挪开小麦茶后就坐在了横山的腿上。“累死了……”他发出大声的叹息，然后把整个人都瘫在了横山的身上。

横山仍然不为所动的喝着他的小麦茶，然后抓起了村上刚刚带回来的新闻，漫不经心地说道：“调查PINKing时的意外收获，可能和人口绑架案有关系。”

哇！果然这个家伙还是很在意案件的！

我在心里默默感动了一波。

“听说，这个裙子会产生特别的效果，但是现在还不知道原理。我打算什么时候去找吴研究一下这个裙子。”他保持着身体不动的状态从旁边拿过了刚刚叠好的裙子，放在阳光下看了看，似乎想看看里面有没有电子纤维或者定位器。当然，我已经检查过了，这个裙子没有任何电子部件。

“诶？什么特别效果？”村上瘫在他身上问道。

“……”他沉默两秒。“你要不要试试看？”

“……？？？？”我惊讶的合不拢嘴，脑海里闪过几个大字：确信犯

我在心里疯狂吐槽。得了，说到底还是为了私欲。我刚刚居然还感动了一波，我真想把刚刚那句话收回我的系统，然后用清理软件给它粉碎一百遍。

然后，就在我内心疯狂吐槽的空档，村上已经穿上了那件裙子。

太阳正好升了起来，刺眼的光芒照在那老旧样式的破旧厨房里，背对着太阳和窗台的村上穿着白雪公主的裙子看着横山，靠在深色皮制沙发背上的横山也若有所思的看着村上。这种奇妙的场景是什么？21世纪末的新式现代艺术？

对这种奇妙的无言空间感到困惑，我将注意力转到了村上身上的裙子上，在阳光的照射下，不知道是不是我的错觉，但是我发现那件衣服发生了一些微妙的变化，在这个变化的影响下，村上的面容也发生了微妙的变化。

但是，比起这种微妙的变化，两人的距离变化更让我在意。两个人从沙发旁移动到了窗边的厨房区域，横山渐渐地靠近村上，两个人之间的距离在高大的冰箱旁极速缩短。我所在的橱柜和冰箱平行，所以并不能看见所有情况，当然，我也不想看这种情侣间的奇妙play的画面。

我挪开了我的视线，看向门的方向，思考我现在可以趁这个机会开门溜出去，突然我感觉我的视线里出现了奇怪的斑点和不稳定的信号源，我几乎控住不住自己的平衡，一种奇妙的冲击波入侵了我的脑神经系统。

我从未被病毒攻击过，但是我现在非常确认自己正在被某种不知名的病毒攻击。

突然我的脑系统发生了严重故障，视野范围一片空白，一阵黑色光斑闪过，我自动开启了监视连接功能，我的脑神经突然联系上了横山的脑神经，视野范围出现了村上的脸。

我试图活动手脚，低下头发现自己解除了隐身模式，身体也变成了横山的模样。但是，身体的颜色在不停闪烁，我的视野变成了两层画面的重叠。

然后，我就看到了我面前的村上，变成了有着一头鎏金长发的女子，他的身边浮现出白色的羽毛翅膀，周围的光线变得刺眼，他似乎有些担心的看着我，晃动着我的肩膀喊着：“YOKO，YOKO！怎么了？！你表情很奇怪。”

我低下头，确定自己的位置发现自己站在厨房的冰箱旁，两手撑着冰箱，将他圈在冰箱和我的臂膀之中。

奇怪？我现在变成了横山？

正当我犹豫时，那种奇妙的冲击波又一次冲击了我的大脑。我猛地被拉回了自己所在的橱柜，巨大的冲击力让我倒在了橱柜里，但是当我反应过来才发现自己仍然好好的站在橱柜里，身体也还是透明的状态。

正当我想要搞清楚这个状况时，那种冲击波再次袭击了我。村上出现在我面前，瞪着眼睛看着我，他的面容发生了一些微妙的变化，看着他的脸，我的脑海里开始闪现着：亲吻。这个举动的指令。然后，我不自主地向村上逼近着。

我将他困在我和冰箱之间，快速地缩短了两人的距离，吻上了他的嘴唇，温暖的触感传入我的脑系统，这个吻持续了很久，我可以感觉到四周的温度开始发生变化。

两人分开时，我可以看到村上的面容有开始进一步地发生变化，然后感觉到横山的体温开始升高。横山将两个人的身体拉的更近了，几乎完全将村上夹在了冰箱和自己的身体之间，然后将鼻子埋入了他的颈窝。

我开始觉得横山的状态有点不正常，似乎大脑已经无法对肢体的行动进行控制了，我也开始陷入混乱了。再这样下去，我的系统和连接记录都会开始混乱，不说故障问题，我现在的处境也非常尴尬。不知道是不是我急于希望逃脱这样的环境，我的视觉传达器开始出现屏闪。

我听见村上的联络器响了起来，突然，我感觉到自己被他一把掀开。一瞬间，我又回到了橱柜里，从我的视角里，看到了被推翻在地的横山和夺门而出的村上。

横山站起身，向四周转了一圈，似乎在找什么东西，然后他看向了我的方向。

我在橱柜里，被吓得不知道如何是好。

“出来。”他说道，感觉声音里没有什么感情。

我最终决定默默地现身，缓缓地走了出来。心想这下真的搞砸了，先不说回编内或者什么别的奢望，我现在可能就要被大卸八块了。

但是，让人意外地是，他居然没有特别生气，只是平静地问我说：“现在怎么办？”

我愣了半天，小声说：“去找他？”

听完，横山带着我往外走去，穿过长廊。他示意我跑起来，然后他一边跑一边问我：“刚刚是怎么回事儿。”

"我也不清楚...有扰乱电流入侵我的系统，可能是衣服的问题。”我跟着他的步伐，调整着自己的速度。

“刚刚我感觉到了冲击波和白斑屏闪，也感觉到你受到了幻觉影响，这种幻觉影响是一种弥补幻觉，让现实变得具有梦境色彩，接近潜意识理想化世界。”我一口气向他报告完我的检测结果。他向前跑着，没有回头，嗯了一声表示知道了。

“话说你怎么又忘记检查监控了？”他皱着眉头回头问我。

“对不起。”我向他道歉，除此之外我也不知道怎么办。

“算了。”他说。“上次那个情况你帮我解决了，我还没谢谢你呢。”

说到上一次，他指的是我变成他的样子去和村上接触，那次也是因为意外。上一次我正准备离开他们的公寓。刚走到门口，村上就回来了，我不得不假装成横山的样子和村上聊天。而那一段时间，他们俩人正好在吵架，我就替横山挨了一顿骂，然后用我拙劣的演技，修复了他们这一次争吵。

我们终于到达了前往停车场的电梯门口，按下了按钮，我们站着等待电梯。

他问我：“你上次到底怎么解决的问题？”

我告诉他，我只是抱了抱他而已。

然后他就斜眼看着我，半天没吭声。

随着一声“叮咚”声，电梯停在了我们面前。我们一起进了电梯，电梯里不知为何有很多人，大家都穿着奇怪的衣服，感觉要去参加派对。

我们挤在电梯门口，他小声问我：“那我这次要怎么办才好，需要道歉吗？”

我也小声但是坚定地回答说：“当！然！要！”

我们走到地下停车场，里面全是旧型的电能汽车和落满灰尘的巨型燃油货车。我们向地下传输口走去，自从太阳能驱动的地下网络系统在各个大洲开始使用以来，除了日常短距离移动和长距离洲际移动，人们大多数都会选择地下网络。

我们向地下网络的专用停车场走去，到了专用停车场我们四处找车也没有看到车，我正准备告诉横山说他的磁力车似乎是被村上开走了。但就在这时，横山的电话响了。


	3. 水晶的色彩~白篇③

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：
> 
> 1.本文为作者睡觉做梦做出来的二次同人作品，本篇是做梦梦到的部分，后面是延展部分，这是作者到美国后做的第一个有完整剧情的梦！
> 
> 2.请理解二大禁含义。
> 
> 3.近未来AU设定，中篇，未完结。第三人视角，避雷注意。
> 
> 4.系列文，全系列cp：横雏、丸昴、庆成。
> 
> 本篇包括cp：横雏（横山X村上）

横山接起了电话，沉默了一会儿，然后用口型告诉我是村上打来了电话。

他的表情看起来很认真，长时间的一言不发让我急切的希望知道他们对话的内容。

“横山桑。”我小声地提醒他，希望他注意到我的存在。

横山并没有理我。

我也只好使出了我的最终手段。

窃听。

“那是一种白色线状纤维状的非法药物，被他们叫做WHITing，和PINKing一样，是。但是，并不是你上次找到的那群武士所做的，幕后还另有其人。”我听见电话里村上这样说道。

“我现在和吴在一起，A91-8513正在通过关系网破解线状纤维的来源地。我们马上就能查到来源地了。”村上继续说道。

“横山？”电话突然被人拿了过去，讲话人是吴。“我认为有人故意泄露这些信息给我们，也许是他们组织里的人，你们最近留意一下可能的人物。”

“吴长官, 地点查出来了。”A91-8513在一旁说道。

“地点马上发给你们。”吴对我们说道。

“滴滴。”我的联络器和横山的联络器同时响了起来，发过来的是一个距离我们的位置不到10km的地下停车场。

“现在有同种物质大量在这个地方出现，你们先去，我们马上赶过来。”吴说道，并对村上说：“走，我们去和他们汇合。”

突然，对面传来了信号干扰的杂音，然后是尖锐的高音，几乎刺穿我的耳蜗。

“哔···&*……&*……处理……￥%A型号！……%￥”有杂乱的单词混在杂音中。

杂乱中，我可以听到吴和村上的声音，但是信号干扰让我听不见他们在说什么。

“什么情况？”我紧张地看着横山。

然后一阵难以形容的眩晕感席卷了我的身体，我赶快关闭了自己的听力系统。横山也被杂音弄得很不舒服的样子，皱着眉头捂住了耳朵。

“滴滴。”联络器又响了起来。“走。”这次的信息只有两个字母。

我看向横山问他：“怎么办？”

他的表情突然严肃起来，低声说：“走。”

我们向地下网络的入口跑去，看见一辆磁力车停在入口处，横山毫不思索地跳进了车里，示意我破解密码。

就这样，在借用（偷）了一辆车后，我们很快到了地址上的地下停车场。

这个地下停车场很大，看起来也比我们楼下的那个新很多，但是，这个停车场里几乎没有什么车辆。空空荡荡的空间里，只有几台巨型的蓝色重卡停在里面，与灰色的墙壁呼应着。

我们谨慎地向前移动着，甚至可以听到我们每一次移动的脚步声。但是，这里什么事情都没有发生，我们将注意力转移到了那几辆巨大的蓝色大卡上。卡车似乎只是停在这里，有的新，有的旧，似乎都没有人在上面。

但是，如果有问题，一定是哪一辆有问题，横山向我使了个眼色，我从里他从外，一辆辆开始搜索。

我向前走着，突然觉得有一辆车不对劲，刚刚经过它的头部时，我感觉到了热量，应该是引擎的温度，但是我看得到驾驶座并没有人。

我慢慢走向那辆车，从腰间摸出了枪，500米，400米，300米。

“砰。”一声枪响，在我耳边响起。

一个戴着蓝色棒球帽的男人从大卡车里钻了出来，对着我开了一枪。

子弹穿过了我的左边上臂，但是这不严重，因为我没有痛感，渗出的红色液体也只是仿血。

我对准他的棒球帽的帽尖开枪，帽尖的纽扣飞了出去，我可以看到他的呼吸急促，眼神里充满了恐惧。

他转身上车，打火转弯，对大门冲了过去。我跟在后面，见他穿过了无数个巨大蓝色大卡，来到了靠近出口的地方。

“这里！”我听见横山喊道。

“轰隆”

一声巨响响起，扬起了巨大的灰尘，就如同巨雷落到地面般，把我吓了一跳。

定睛一看，村上站在二楼的钢筋架上，从斜上方用巨大的枪統轰穿了那辆蓝色卡车，被打穿的蓝色卡车里渗出了白色线状的物体，一瞬间如同液体渗漏一样流满了一地。

那个蓝色帽子从蓝色卡车里钻出来，看见我们向他逼近，马上就从车上跳下来，准备开另外一辆卡车离开。

横山的车从一旁开了出来，二话不说地拦住了他的去路。

我对着卡车的车轮一口气开了五六枪，卡车的车身歪了下来，但是蓝色卡车摇晃着巨大的身躯，丝毫不打算停下来，开足马力的打算冲出向横山的车，眼看着危险即将降临，我觉得自己有种窒息感。

就在这时，村上和吴拿着枪炮冲了出来，从门口堵住了他的路。

轰的一声，这辆蓝色大卡车的车厢部分被从头到尾贯穿，同样的白色纤维从蓝色的大卡车中流了出来。

见我们人数增加，蓝帽子的男人弃车就向大门的方向逃去。

横山大喊一声：“Hina，查车。T，追人。”

将大卡车留给两人，我跳上横山的车继续追蓝帽子的人。

就在这时，突然之间，我们脚下的地面开始软化，前面的路面开始碎裂。我们的面前突然之间出现了几座耸立在地下停车场里的高架桥，四周到处都是老旧的汽油车，红绿灯混乱，天上飘着各种各样的大型热气球，老鹰和各种鸟类在天空飞翔着向我们俯冲下来。

躲避着老鹰和各类海鸟的攻击，我看到那个人向一个彩色热气球的方向跑去，开始顺着热气球吊着的绳梯向上爬。而其他人面对这个突如其来的情况都感到疑惑不解，一旦停止了攻击。

我们四周的墙面开始崩裂，天上的云朵里掉下了巨大的石块，巨大的老鹰和秃鹫俯身向我们冲过来，我们几个人被崩开的地面分散开来，联络器信号混乱，发出滋滋的响声。

我抬头一看，那个人已经坐上了热气球，似乎嘲笑我们一般地抬了抬帽子，转身准备离开。我跳过几个碎裂的地面砖块，跑上了高架桥。

突然一阵眩晕感袭来，我被自己绊倒，直直地摔向一块竖起的地面碎片。要被刺穿了，我闭上眼睛，等待着即将发生的惨剧。

但是，我并没有被刺穿，碎片就这样消失了。

这个时候，我突然明白了。

这也许是和那个衣服一样的功效的迷惑影像，虽然我还不知道这种效果是怎么样产生的，但是我完全可以开始思考怎么样逃离这个幻境。

我突然想起来横山让村上接触那个裙子后发生的事情。

在接触了裙子后，我和横山都在村上穿上裙子后看到了幻象，但是那时的村上却没有看到幻象。

也就是说，和PINKing不同，这种白线状纤维的东西也许是另一种升级后的药物，通过接触可以让人类和仿生人都感受到幻象。

但是一旦将这种纤维包裹住自己，幻象就会消失，呈现真实的现实。

对！就是这样。

虽然我的脑中枢还没有认同这个信息，但是我的身体已经跑向了高架桥的方向，那辆巨大的蓝色卡车就停在下面。

一阵又一阵地眩晕感冲击着我的感官，这种奇怪的感觉到底是什么？

我强忍这种眩晕感，确定了三个人的位置，横山离我最近，就在高架桥的下方，村上比较远在另一大块翻起的地面上，我看不见吴的位置，可能离我更远，所以连接横山的脑神经是最保险的决定。

“现在，我只需要连接横山的脑神经，然后跳入蓝色卡车，我就可以冲出这个幻境，根据同步定理，横山可以通过我的监视器看到现实的情况。”我的脑中枢这样告诉我。

我向前跑着，越来越接近了高架桥的边沿。但是，我其实并不知道卡车是否是幻觉的一部分，不知道我跳下去的部分是现实还是幻觉，真实的我到底是从什么地方跳向了什么地方。虽然我什么都无法确定，但我还是纵身一跃，跳出了高架桥，随即我立马感觉到自己向着地面自由落体。

在空中，我一边觉得自己如同动作片主角一样无比悲壮，为了正义牺牲自己，一边突然很担心自己会不会真的就这样挂掉了。

最终，我猛地摔在了一片柔软的东西上，骨碌碌的滚了好几圈。突然之间我眼前的混乱场景消失了，只有空荡的停车场。我尝试重新连接横山的脑神经，我觉得自己成功了，我听见横山的声音在自己的颅内回响，看到了横山向村上的方向跑去，猛地推开了他，一个巨大的红色火球在停车场中炸开。

突然有一个信号源通过非官方系统开始向我传输大量的文件，而我也突然进入了多人连接状态。在一片混乱中，我突然看到了他们几个人的脸和大量的记忆画面。

我不知道，那是谁的记忆。但是我看见自己走进一家剧院，剧院里的影像与停车场的影像异常的相似。

我走进去，看着剧院的影像，飞舞的白鸽与热气球，巨大的地球和星空还有在幻想中舞动歌唱的演员们。我看着演员们在舞台上表演，演员们向观众们谢幕，观众们的掌声雷动。

最后，一个身穿西装的剧场经理走出来，他低下头向大家道谢，为活动做总结陈词。

这个剧院经理……

我见过他。

他是那个酒保，那个我在酒吧里告诉了我所有有关PINKING和裙子的事情的酒保。

他到底是谁？

他为什么会出现在这里？

“快！系统崩溃了！”

我听见有人在我耳边大喊着，然后我的世界陷入了黑暗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以上就是作者梦到的内容。
> 
> 睁开眼睛，看到了一个房间。阳光洒了进来，外面的天空格外蔚蓝，我有些没有反应过来，慢慢地我才反应过来我现在已经不在国内，而是住在弗吉尼亚水晶城的公寓里。
> 
> 最近几天我又做了几个很有趣的梦，包括跑到中华街里在一个小房间里穿梭，另外还梦见了一些不可描述的事情。我将这些内容浓缩到了红篇和紫篇里，将整个故事进行了重构。


	4. 水晶的色彩~红篇①

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：
> 
> 1.本文为作者睡觉做梦做出来的二次同人作品，白篇是做梦梦到的部分，后面是延展部分，这是作者到美国后做的第一个有完整剧情的梦！
> 
> 2.请理解二大禁含义。
> 
> 3.近未来AU设定，中篇，未完结。第三人视角，避雷注意。
> 
> 4.系列文，全系列cp：横雏、丸昴、庆成。
> 
> 本篇包括cp：丸昴（丸山隆平X涉谷昴）横雏（横山X村上）

“核心部分修复完成了。”模糊中我听见有人正在咔嚓咔嚓地组装着我的部件。

“感官系统也恢复正常了。”那个人继续说道。

“记忆系统还是有点问题吗？”另一个声音问道。

“嗯。视觉好了。”我听见那个人放下工具的声音。“在得到记忆修复的公式文章之前，我们能做的就那么多了。”

“昴君努力啦~“刚刚问问题的人甜甜的叫着我那个人的名字。

“丸子，滚那边去。”

伴随着两个人的交谈，我的视觉范围也随之开始变得清晰起来。

首先映入眼帘的是大量的红色块状物，然后那些红色快状物逐渐清晰，慢慢地，我的视野完全清楚了，我发现我躺在在一个墙上挂满小提琴的工坊的工作台上。

我先看到了手上还沾着红色调试剂的昴君正在一脸冷淡地用纸巾擦拭着手上的试剂。而同时，那个被叫做丸子的男人正从他的背后抱着他，下巴放在他的肩上，一脸开心的看着我。

我不由的打了个寒战，有种莫名的变态情侣杀人魔的感觉是什么？我难道被改造成了什么不得了的东西了吗？

我赶快低头查看了一下自己的原部件，感觉身体重了很多，结构也有些变化。紧接着，我发现自己现在的身体是男性形象，我尝试着进行转化，却发现自己的转换功能变得非常不灵活，分子重组的速度非常慢，我不得不停止了转换。

“你这家伙别抱怨，能恢复核心已经很难了。”昴君冷淡的对检查着转换机能的我说道。

“另外，记忆系统也还有问题。本来，我有个熟人会撰写仿生人记忆系统，但是我最近都联系不到他…”丸子则是一脸抱歉的表情。

努力地让自己动起来，检查了一下关节结合，又浏览了一遍记忆系统，但是感觉也没有什么大问题，虽然身体改变了结构，但是也没什么区别，虽然的确缺失了一部分记忆，但是缺少的部分也只不过是摔下来后的记忆。

当然，从十米高的地方摔下来再经历一次爆炸，这种程度的损伤已经是很幸运的事情了。而且我的身体结构居然能在一周之内就被修复到这个程度，也是异常困难的事情，就连专业仿生人维修师也不一定可以做到。

“谢谢。”我的声音还有些机械感。“已经是个奇迹了。”

“小事。yoko拜托了半天，我才勉强做的。”虽然说着帅气的台词，昴君还是被丸子紧紧地搂在怀里，虽然这时候我本应该感动一下，可是两个人黏在一起的姿势让我非常在意。

“放开我。”昴君终于开始努力挣脱了丸子的束缚。

“…………不要”

啊，出现了，昴君那个嫌弃的眼神。

在经过一段时间的博（调）弈（情）后，丸子终于放开了昴君去厕所，并将目光转向了一脸茫然的我。

他笑眯眯地看着我，嗯了一声，问道：“有什么问题？”

“诶…所以这里是…哪里？”大概可以知道是横山拜托他们修理我的，也大概也是横山的熟人，但是这个满是小提琴的房间还是让我十分疑惑。

“乐器行的地下修理所。”丸子这样告诉我。

从他那里我知道了这里是他们两人经营的一家位于中华街深处的乐器行，白天买乐器晚上买酒，这家店的名字叫做“红屋”,自然装修也以红色为主。

而在这之前，两个人都曾经为那个有名的地下网络计划工作，修理我的昴君甚至是当时地下网络计划的片区副总工程师。听到这里，我也明白了他能轻易修好我的原因了。

地下网络系统从2050年开始到2060年竣工，是这个大洲里最大型的环保新能源交通项目之一，这个片区作为大洲重要的片区之一地下网络系统也非常复杂，可以做到这个位置的人当然不简单。

如果不是横山桑认识这号人物，我的核心肯定就只能被丢到系统内哪个不知名的垃圾桶了，我在心里默默想着。

“记忆系统，别忘了。”昴君突然从楼梯上探出头来，用命令的语气对丸子酱说道，然后指了指我：“那个，你，今天开始你的名字叫Tiry，以后行动不要暴露真实身份，任何事情听我们安排。”说完就留下一个帅气地背影离开了，只留下了我和丸子酱。

对我嘿嘿一笑，丸子领着我从昴君刚刚下来的楼梯上到了店子里。店里擺放著大量的樂器和老舊的唱片和碟片，紅色的牆面上雜亂的貼著大量的貼紙與海報。

穿过大量的乐器，丸子带我来到了一扇看似通向外面的玻璃门，玻璃门上挂着红色的如同幕布一样的帘子，掀起厚重的帘子，推开门，外面有些寒冷的空气沁入了我的皮肤，我不禁打了个寒颤。

好冷，怎么回事？

推开门，出现在我眼前的是一个陡峭的狭窄阶梯，阶梯通向高过头顶的街面，好不容易爬上去，我终于可以看到这个乐器行的全貌了。

乐器行被夹在两家理发店之间，红色的外观完美的融入这条由红色组成的街道里。我們剛才所在的維修間其實是地下二樓，本店在地下一樓，爬完樓梯來到地面后，还需要爬一個搖搖欲墜的鐵梯子才能到楼上的酒吧间。

在酒吧间和地下乐器店之间，空着一块空间，上面挂着一个巨大的黑色看板，上面写着两个汉字“紅屋”，看板上甚至没有英文注释。

丸子带我爬上那气锈的楼梯，一进门，就能闻到一股酒精的味道，紧接着出现在眼前的是一个巨大的U型吧台。

穿过吧台，走过一个巨大柜子的角落，就可以看到里面有好幾個房間紧紧地连在一起。

丸子將我帶到一個很靠里面的房间，一打开门就可以看到墙上貼满了上世紀搖滾樂隊的海報。这个地方的复古气质总让我不禁怀疑自己回到了一百年前。

丸子离开后，我坐到床上，打算歇息一下。

突然，我想到了一個奇怪的事情。

在地下一楼的乐器店里，我沒有看到通到地上一樓的通道，但是酒吧位于地上二楼，那么在乐器行和酒吧中间那被隔空的空間呢？目测那个空间在两米左右，如果中空也很奇怪，住人就更奇怪了，那么那个空间是用来干什么的呢？

想著這個問題，我進入了休眠。

“HINA！！”我突然聽見橫山的聲音。

“快！系统崩溃了。”这是吴的声音。

“A？你在做什么？！”还是吴的声音。

“走吧！吴…已经…”村上的声音在颤抖。

“轰隆。”巨大的响声将我从休眠中唤醒。

我从虚掩的窗帘里看到外面有一辆车，一个男人走了出来，向门口的信箱里丢了什么后坐着车快速地离开了。

我感觉到一种前所未有地恐惧感。

“咚咚。”有人在敲门，我没有应答，门上老旧的锁芯抖动了一下，门就这样被打开了。

我感觉自己居然在发抖，恐惧感。这是我第一次产生这种奇妙的感觉。

但是进来的不是别人，而是丸子。

“Tiry，我们去找人吧。”他笑着从虚掩的门缝处钻了进来。

看到他的脸，我安心了一些，但是感觉自己还是处于一个混沌的状态，莫名的不安感充斥着自己的内部。

走出红屋，来到了中华街的街道上。中华街和水晶城区很不同，最近的一个地下网络停车场都要走15分钟。走在中华街上，四处都是红色的东西，空气中传来了食物和下水混合的味道，这里和水晶城比起来不算富裕，但是这不妨碍它带给我的安心感。

“我的朋友，他原来曾经是编写记忆系统的专家，后来去写剧本了，我也好久没有见到他了。”丸子向我介绍着。

我一边听着，一边根据他发给我的地址规划着路线，这个地方距离我们很远，地下网络系统最快的线路过去也要近一个小时。

一个小时后，我们终于到达了地址所在的那个东部小镇，新约市，白原区。

在路上，我查了一下这个地方的相关情况，新约市作为PIA计划的起草地而有名。

PIA计划又称“全景幻想艺术”推广计划，是一项洲际性的艺术振兴计划，这个计划推广的PIA是一种新舞台剧艺术形式，据说演出极具震撼力舞台效果和互动性都非常强，连那个吴都是他们的粉丝。

走出地下停车场，我四处看了看这个城市。虽然说这个地方听起来很了不起，但是，在四周逛逛就能发现这边真的没有什么生气。白原区作为第一批改造区域，城市设计的现代感并没有那么强，靠着白原湖边，一排排砖红色与砖青色的小洋房参差比邻，靠近城市中心地区则是青灰色的写字楼。

“一点都没变诶！”丸子四处张望着，感叹道。

“你以前经常来吗？”我问。

“我原来住的很近，也在新约市。”他说着，我们向湖边的方向走去。

穿过公寓区，巨大的白原湖就出现在眼前，顺着白原湖再走了一会儿，我们就到了地址上的地方。那是一个独立小洋房，坐落在湖边的山丘上，灰白色的配色充满现代感。

我们先靠近的是花园，花园被围栏围着，设计成东洋庭院的样式，但是却没有特别打理过的样子。转到房子旁，我发现侧面的落地玻璃门破了一个大口，玻璃四处散落着。

我转头想告诉丸子，丸子似乎也看到了这个破口，表情变得有些紧张起来。我们小跑着转到大门口，只见大门虚掩着，门口的植物已经开始枯黄。

我从背后摸出枪来，丸子也从腰间掏出一个电击棒，我们相互掩护着向里走去。

两层楼的小洋房，但是空间并没有想象的那么大，很多东西零零散散地散落在地上，似乎是被洗劫过的房子。

我们走过玄关，走进了客厅和餐厅。做饭的灶台上似乎还有最近做过饭的痕迹，调味料都没有整理大咧咧的散乱着。

餐桌上散落着一些纸张，似乎有人在这里整理过东西。我拿起一些看了看，是有关PIA的资料，甚至还有PIA计划起草前的档案和一些古早的剧本稿件。

稿件里有两篇文稿引起了我的注意，“绿林里”“蓝天下”，这是当时PIA计划正轨化的两篇代表作。但是，这个文稿还是大纲的状态，根本不可能对公众发表。

我快速地用搜索引擎搜索了相关资料。

“kato shigeaki”我说道。“PIA计划的起草人之一。”

“诶？”丸子回过头看向我。

“你的朋友就是他吧。”我继续翻阅着那些资料。

“新约PIA剧院”这个词出现在了文件之中，应该是他工作的地方吧，这里也是“绿林里”和“蓝天下”首映的地方。

“嗯…”我转过头看见丸子一脸不思议地看着我。

这下我才觉得不可思议了。

“诶？你难道不知道他是PIA计划的起草人？”

“啊…嘛…有一阵子联系不上他了…”他的表情看起来十分内疚，我看看房子这个样子，觉得他也应该内疚，但是也不想继续说下去，刚准备放下枪好好研究一下这些材料，突然楼上传来了哐当一声，然后传来细微的人声。

我们立马警惕起来，拿起武器就向楼上跑去。

一上楼就看到一个人影窜到了走廊末尾的房间里，我们离开追上去，突然我感觉有人从后面勒住了我的脖子。

本来就没有呼吸的机能，我也不会因为被勒住气管而死亡，我就配合着背后那个人演戏，示意丸子抓前面那个人。

我假装失去意识的瘫软下来，就在后面那个人松手的一瞬间，我弯下腰从胯下抓住他的两只腿猛地向前一拽，只听他一声闷响摔在了地上。我立刻从腰间扯下业务用的绳子系住他的脚，转身将枪指在他头上。

如同一个二流子一样的青年一脸恐慌地看着我，我倒是疑惑了起来，这时丸子也带出来了另一个二流子青年。

把两个人捆在一起，我们四处确认发现'这里也没有其他人了。

“喂，你们什么情况。”我向他们吼道。

“就是就是，这里原来住的人呢？”丸子也附和道。

看着他们一脸茫然失措地样子，我晃了晃枪，学着横山的调调说“看到枪了吗？我们可是体系内的警员，把你们知道的都告诉我们。”

“快说。”丸子不知道为什么变得就像是我的小弟一样地搭着话。

“我们真的什么都不知道，我们没有房子，这个城市早就被荒废很久了，有时候连找吃的东西都很困难。我们好不容易发现这个家里没有人…也就是一个月前的事情，我们也不过是吃了点这个家里的东西，找个可以遮风挡雨的地方。”刚刚袭击我的家伙如同连枪炮一样地说着。

“你们看，这里什么东西都没有，我们没有武器没有药物，我们什么都没拿，除了吃的东西。我们来的时候这里就基本上是这样了，感觉是谁收了些东西就慌慌忙忙逃命了一样。”

“啊，还有。我们打破了玻璃 我真的很对不起，然后菜园里面可以吃的东西我们也拿了一些 除此之外…”他操着当地方言滔滔不绝地说着，我赶快打断了他，看向了另一个长发的青年，他一言不发地低着头。

“你有什么要说的吗？”我问，踢了踢他的脚。

“自从新约之后，这个城市就废了。”长发青年说。“新约后，剧院垮了，年糕塔监视着工业区的作业，这个属于艺术和文化的城市已经死掉了，那个时候我也跟着这个城市死掉了。”

丸子突然蹲了下来，直直看着他，用和平时很不一样的清晰十分冷静地问道：“你认识shige吧。我们必须要找到他。可以告诉我们他在哪里吗？”

长发青年抬起头，他的眼神十分冷静而坚定。他对着丸子说道：“我不知道，但是剧院的人应该知道。”

“谢谢。”丸子松开绑住他们的绳子。“你们就在这里住下吧，以后有空我们会给你们带些吃的东西。”

“tiry，我们去剧院。”丸子站起身对我说。


	5. 水晶的色彩~红篇②

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：
> 
> 1.本文为作者睡觉做梦做出来的二次同人作品，白篇是做梦梦到的部分，后面是延展部分，这是作者到美国后做的第一个有完整剧情的梦！
> 
> 2.请理解二大禁含义。
> 
> 3.近未来AU设定，中篇，未完结。第三人视角，避雷注意。
> 
> 4.系列文，全系列cp：横雏、丸昴、庆成。
> 
> 本篇包括cp：丸昴（丸山隆平X涉谷昴）横雏（横山X村上）

决定前往剧院后，丸子去给昴君打电话，而我则留在房间里继续向两人问话。

电话持续了很久，丸子的声音时不时地传到我的耳朵里，两个人似乎在吵架，又不像在吵架。

“那人没问题吧…”说着方言的青年问道。

“大概是情侣吵架吧…”我这样说着，踢了踢他让他乖乖呆在原地别动。

这通电话持续了很长时间，回来时的丸子看起来格外疲倦，眼眶红红的，不敢多问，我只能试探着问他今天回不回乐器店。

“……”沉默着摇了摇头，他蹲到房间外面的走廊上。

“怎么了？”我问道。

“昴君…要离开…”

“诶？离开？为什么突然离开？”

“说是有必须要弄明白的事情…”

“什么事情？”

“他没有告诉我…”

“那什么时候回来？”

“…事情解决后。”

“什么时候走的？”

“不知道…”

“那他现在在哪？”

“不知道…”

“你不去找他？”

“找不到的…”

“怎么可能！”

说着我就调出刚才拨过来的号码，准备查询号码的拨出地。

……

无法连接……

怎么可能？

啊……

我大概被昴君动了手脚了。

“对不起…”我说道。

“算了…”丸子起身，向隔壁走去。“他大概有自己的理由，他嘱咐我们先找人，我们就先把手头的事情办完吧。”说完就把自己关到了卧室里。

我叹了口气，也只好回到两个人所在的书房，一边看着两个人一边搜索这个失踪人口的信息。

第二天，天刚亮，我们就出发前往剧场。因为丸子说不要用地下网络，所以我们折腾了半个小时才到达剧场。

但是这里看起来的确是格外落魄，装修风格还保持着世纪初的风格，门口的阶梯不知道有多久没有认真地清扫过了。不知道是不是在休息，大门紧闭着，我们拉了拉又推了推却一点反应也没有。

“我们去那边看看吧。”丸子说着带我往后门走去。

剧场的背后靠着一条老旧的公路，公路贴着白原湖，似乎没有在使用的样子。剧院的后墙上被慢慢的涂满了各式各样的涂鸦，还有大量乱七八糟的贴纸和纸张，墙上的画淫秽不堪。

带我打开一扇几乎被贴纸掩盖的门，我们来到了这家剧场的内部。准确说，是办公区的内部。

“居然还能找到这样的入口。”我不禁感叹道。

“嘿嘿，我以前经常过来玩~”丸子的情绪似乎比昨晚好了一些，我也安心了一些，笑了起来。

走进狭窄的办公室区，丸子仍然非常熟悉的在网格状的空间中穿梭着。

办公室区域也很安静，似乎真的没有人在剧院里一样。

丸子凭记忆带我来到他本来的办公室，但是这里空空荡荡，一个人也没有。

我找了找它的营业时间，现在的确是营业中。

我们便继续试着一个接一个的办公室找人。几乎找遍了整个办公区，别说是特定地某个人，我们连一个人影都没有看到。

“啊！”远处的一间办公室中突然传来了一声叫声。

我和丸子对视一下，赶快向那个办公室跑去。

打开门陈旧的墨水味充斥了我的感觉神经，一片混乱中，我看到了一个胡子拉碴的男人坐在一堆宣纸中。

“你还好吗？”丸子轻声问道。

发现了我们的存在，男人似乎也不惊讶，只是慢慢站起来扭了扭脚踝，哈哈地笑起来。

“没事没事，我被宣纸绊倒了。”说着他将地面上的宣纸揉成一团一脚踢到旁边，然后继续坐下来，拿着毛笔开始画什么。

“那个……我们想打听一个人。”丸子探身进入房间，随便招呼我进到房间里。

房间被大量纸张布满，这样使用纸张这种奢侈品的人在这个时代我还是第一次看见，自从世界环保厅发布纸张禁令以来，纸张的价格甚至高过了很多药物。

“嗯……你们说，我听着呢。”他向我们笑了笑，然后继续低头进行他的作业。

“ShigeakiKato,他原来在这里工作。”丸子这样说道，那个人的笑容突然消失了，猛地抬起头。

“有什么事情吗？”他似乎在极力使自己镇定下来。

“啊！”丸子摆了摆手，突然开始用日语说起话。“没有没有，我叫丸山，很早就认识他了，之前也经常过来的。但是最近联系不到他，去家里也没有找到他，只好过来看看有没有可能有什么线索。”

那个人露出了疑惑地表情打量了一下丸子，严肃的表情一下子消失了，他哈哈笑着站起来，拍了拍丸子的肩膀，完全笑的停不下来一样，然后也操起日语说道：“啊！丸酱啊！我记得你，你之前经常过来的，我们还一起喝过酒呢。”然后他笑着转过头看向我，“这位是？”

丸子用手挡了挡我，说道：“这是现在在我那边工作的伙计。他叫Tiry，叫他Ti就行。”

“嗯嗯，你们等等。Shige的信息是吗？”他似乎没有在意这种不自然，对我们突然放松了警惕，从而转身走向一堆乱纸中。

在大量宣纸中扒拉了半天，他清理出了一块空间，然后示意我们过去。我这才发现，那一大堆的宣纸并不是一大堆，而是一大片，这个房间里堆着的宣纸只是一张巨大的宣纸，看似混乱墨迹里写着大量的名字。

在他清理出来的纸上写着四个汉字“加藤成亮”，这个名字下面布满了看不懂的小字，我快速地眨眼拍下了这块信息的内容。

“这个人？”他问道。

丸子过去看了一眼后点了点头。

“他现在去中心工作了。”那个人说道。

“中心？”

“PIA中心，你们知道的吧，在首府的那个。”

他看起来不愿意谈这个话题，情绪变得有点不稳定，我赶快转变话题。

“这是个作品吗？真壮观啊。”我夸奖道。

“哈哈”他笑了起来，说的：“对啊，布景师的工作就是制作壮观的图像。”他站起身，一把抓住宣纸的一个角，问道：“你们想看看吗？新布景的披露。”

说罢他带着我们走到房间的尽头，然后按了一下墙边的按钮，整面墙突然向上移动，一个巨大的剧场舞台展现在我们面前。

将宣纸的几个角落固定在几个铁杆上后，他又转到墙后操作了一下，只听见一声巨大的轰隆声，宣纸被铁杆拉到了空中。

巨大的宣纸抱住整个舞台，宣纸上的图画显现出来，天上是大量的海鸟与热气球，下面充斥着高架桥和古老的车辆，落在地上的宣纸如同破碎的地面，这个场景我莫名的觉得务必眼熟却怎么也想不起来自己在哪里看到过。

这些画作全是由人的名字和小字组成，我简直不敢想象这个作品花费了多长时间。

“这个布景的名字叫做《色彩》，哈哈，你们懂吗？虽然是黑白的但是它却叫色彩。”他对我们笑了笑。

“那个，我有个问题。”丸子问道。“有关shige去中心的原因…”

“有个男人。”快速地打断了我们的问话。“中心的剧场经理。”

“剧场经理…”我似乎在哪里…有过相关的记忆。

“我们怎么样找到那个剧场经理？”丸子继续问道，不知道是不是昨晚事情的影响，我觉得丸子有些焦虑。

而丸子的追问也似乎让那个男人有些焦虑起来，他转身拆卸起布景，我刚准备多问些什么，他指了指剧院座位的底端说道：“那里可以出去，是正门。”

说完，就走幕布后准备去撤回布景，不再搭理我们。

“等等…有关那个男人的消息…”丸子追上去，还想追问。

“别再提那两个人了！”猛地掀开幕布，男人向我们大吼一声。

然后，他的情绪低落下来。

“你们快走吧…如果可以在PIA中心见到他，告诉他…”男人低声说道。

“算了……”

留下一句话，他关上了后台的大门。

随着后台大门撞击地面的轰隆声，我和丸子呆立着，半晌，我们才反应过来，从他指给我们的入口走了出去。

回去的路上，听说是被昴君嘱咐了不要用地下网络，丸子乖乖地租了一辆节能车。

路上的景色不断变化着，砖红色与青灰色的房子在我们身边不断向后挪动着，远远经过shige的房子时，我不禁想起了刚才的男人口中的那个剧院经理。

也许是背叛，甚至有可能是出轨？

失踪的原因是出轨后私奔了？

房间的布局来看有两个人居住也不奇怪…

不不不…这种猜想也太糟糕了…

我一边胡乱想着一边看了看助手席上的丸子，望着窗外不知道在思考什么…

也许是在想昴君的事情。

“昴君…”我开口时，他吓了一跳，看来的确是在想昴君的事情。“和丸子在一起多久了？”

“…20年”他小声回答到。

“二十年？”我无比惊讶地提高了音量，作为一个无比老的机型，二十年前对我而言也是一个完全陌生的时代。

“你们居然交往那么久了…”

“交往？”他惊讶地看着我。

这下轮到我惊讶了：“你们没有在交往？”

他摇了摇头。

“但是…看起来完全就是在交往…”反而是真的在交往的横山和村上看起来不像在交往。

“但是…喜欢是喜欢哦…”他继续说道。

这下我完全混乱了。

“那…昴君…”我试探着问道。

“大概也是喜欢的…”

如果两情相悦为什么不交往呢？

这个问题我没有问出口，感觉自己不应该再深入这个问题了。

他也突然岔开了话题，似乎发现什么一样，指着远处对我说：“看！年糕塔。”

远处出现了一个白色的三脚高塔，白色的三只脚支撑着一块巨大的白色长方体，远远看去就像是被三只筷子支撑着的一块巨大年糕。

“年糕塔原本是一个消息塔，那个年糕一样的东西好像是顶部接收器来着。”丸子告诉我。

“嗯，现在年糕塔已经变成了警署站了。听说是因为PIA计划案签署后发生了暴动，为了管理地区舆论和平定治安。”

说完我看了他一眼，意识到自己可能抢了他的戏。不过，昨天晚上我的确在shige的书房里找到了很多和地区有关的信息。

十年前，也就是丸子还在这附近住的时候，白原市最有名的建筑就是年糕塔和新约剧院。

其中的新约剧院就是现在的新约PIA剧场，也就是我们去过的那个地方。虽然现在破败成这个样子，十年前的这里可以说是新约市乃至整个大洲东北部的文化艺术中心。

而现在，它明明是PIA的发祥地，但是却并不在体系内，听说当年是有代表人拒绝了将剧场纳入体系。

但是也正是因为这样，新约剧场现在异常颓败，原本就是以文化与剧场为中心建立的区域，自然地白原区也就成了现在这个颓败的样子。

“会不会和这个有关呢？”我喃喃自语道。“shige的失踪…”


	6. 水晶的色彩~红篇③

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：
> 
> 1.本文为作者睡觉做梦做出来的二次同人作品，白篇是做梦梦到的部分，后面是延展部分，这是作者到美国后做的第一个有完整剧情的梦！  
> 2.请理解二大禁含义。  
> 3.近未来AU设定，中篇，未完结。第三人视角，避雷注意。  
> 4.系列文，全系列cp：横雏、丸昴、庆成。  
> 本篇包括cp：丸昴（丸山隆平X涉谷昴）横雏（横山X村上）

从新约市回到中华街已经是大晚上了，街道上什么声音都没有，只有几个红色的灯笼在秋风中摇摇晃晃的。

乐器行的门被锁了起来，里面一片漆黑。

丸子开了门，店内还是一如既往，似乎什么都没有变化一样，维修室里还有作业后留下的试剂的味道。

…昴君

为什么要走呢？

而且，如果是从修理我的系统时就决定了要离开，那一定是有什么理由吧。

我的系统已经越发的奇怪了，我觉得自己越来越像一个正常人类，到了特定周期就会自然而然地陷入休眠，这一点简直和人类需要睡眠一样。

甚至，自己也越发能感知普通人的情感，比如在丸子听到昴君要离开的消息时的表情。人类的情感，那种痛苦地，难以形容地，暧昧模糊地情感，我似乎越发接近这种情感了。

我这样想着，又一次陷入了不自觉地休眠状态。

“HINA！！”是橫山的聲音。

我的面前是一个爆裂的热气球，爆裂伴随着彩色的花瓣，海鸟的尖叫声刺激着我的听觉系统。

“T！！！别跳！”

我听到了吴呼唤我的声音，我感觉自己在降落，感觉到身体的部位碰撞地面产生的速度，感觉到零部件的散落。

然后…这是什么感觉？一片黑暗中，我感觉到电流…是传导器的运作声。

“系统关闭中，核心自爆装置启动。”这是A的声音…自爆？

“A？你在做什么？！”吴的声音听起来很着急。

长时间的高频电流声，好难受，我蜷缩了起来。

“走吧！吴…已经…”村上的声音在颤抖。

有一辆车从中华街的入口开进来，停在了乐器行的楼下。

我见过那个男人…他是谁？

他走了过来，放下了什么，开着车离开了。

车启动的声音轰隆作响，车的尾灯如同中华街上的红色灯笼，摇晃着消失了。

“喂！还好吗？”在丸子的呼唤中，我清醒了过来，他看起来很着急的样子，我则是一脸懵逼。

“啊···太好了，还好这个东西还在···”他手上拿着什么东西，是一个黑色的传感器。

我大概分辨出来了那是什么，那是强制唤醒的控制器，因为我的控制权属于横山桑，但是刚才的自己陷入了奇怪的休眠状态。

“···大概系统还有什么问题没有修好。”丸子这样说道。

我想了想，点了点头。

“那我们还是赶快先去找到shige再思考下一步吧。”说着，丸子提来了一个行李箱，看这架势他是打算不找到人就不回来了。

“我们要不了那么长时间的···”我说道，将我整理的信息传输给他。

在新约PIA中心时，我拍下了巨大宣纸里“加藤成亮”的名字下面的小字部分，那些小字部分都是看似毫无关系的密密麻麻的字幕。刚开始我本来以为是什么绝密资料之类的，就试着用各种解密方式解密那些字母，但是最后才发现那些小字是用日语罗马字倒序编成的个人简介。

里面的内容主要包括包括了人物履历和未来去向。

在未来去向中，里面明确的写着：PIA中心剧场特约编剧部501号办公室，K。

最后的K 被空了出来，我想大概代指姓氏首字母。

不过，既然有了明确的目的地，至少不需要像无头苍蝇一样的找人了。

租了一辆车后，我和丸子就顺着公路开始了前往PIA中心所在的中心特区的旅途。

第二天中午，我们终于到达了中心特区。

PIA中心是一个巨大的半球状水蓝色建筑，被一圈向下的环状阶梯包围着。就如同一颗巨大的铅球，有一半被深埋了地下一般，当然你也可以说是一颗蓝色的星球被光环围绕着，这才是他们原本的设计目的。

半球形的pia中心一共有4个门，南边入口是剧场入口，北边入口是仓库，西边入口是办公楼，东边入口是特殊会场。从门口的守卫那里得到了这样的消息。我们打算在下午7点的剧目开演前找到我们需要找的人。

整个剧场都繁忙的运转着，当办公楼前台听说了我们的来意后，就随意的把我们晾在了一边。等了近一个小时，我们不甘心的又问了三四次，但是别说进去办公区，我们连一句话都没有等到。

又过去了一小时，我们开始四处转达，试图找一个可以溜进去的地方。

但是中心的安保十分严密整个建筑也并没有除4个大门以外的入口。

近一天的寻找让我有一些失去耐心，我向丸子提出回去的请求，但是他执意要留下。

没有办法，我们就这样在中心门口的广场上的亭子里呆了一晚上。

第二天一早，天才刚朦朦亮，我和丸子就被嘈杂的人群声吵醒了。

从我们的角度看过去，在东门处的特殊会场的东门入口处聚集了很多人。人群吵吵嚷嚷的聚集在剧院门口，有普通粉丝也有带着装备的媒体。

丸子跑过去问了问，才知道原来是有一个新剧的话发表会要在今天早上8点举行。

来得好不如来的巧，如果能趁着这个机会混进去也是一个好方法。

我们开始尝试着向人群中心挪动，我缩起身子在人群中穿梭着，不知道被多少人怒骂了多少次我终于靠近了东边的大门。

我从人群与人群的缝隙中往门里眺望着，在一片黑暗中有一片巨大的显示着时间的彩色电子屏幕，电子屏幕前有几个看起来是剧场工作人员的人正在做准备工作。

我探起头向里张望着，从人群的间隙中我突然感知到了不知从哪儿来的视线，随着视线的方向看去在巨大电子屏幕的不远处有一个男人正看着我。

他穿着一身黑色的西装躲在黑色的幕布后，棕色的头发遮住了她的眼睛但是可以明显的感受到他的视线正望着我和丸子这边。

那个视线让我感觉不寒而栗。

我似乎在哪见过这个男人。

但是究竟是在哪里呢？

有一辆车从中华街的入口开进来，停在了乐器行的楼下。

修长的身形，黑色的西装，他的手上拿着一本棕绿色的皮质电脑夹包。

啊啊！

这个男人就是从车上下来的那个男人。

但是他是谁？

我见过他。

“那个人…”丸子也注意到了他。“样子有点奇怪…”

我看了一眼大屏幕的时间7:45。

还有15分钟发表会就要开始了，从暗处有一个人在他耳边对他说了些什么。

他向那一个人点了点头，。

然后他突然伸出了4只手指开始倒数起来。

4-3-2-1-

他突然向我们走过来，我感觉自己的五感系统瞬间开始高速运转，一种难以形容的紧张感席卷了我的主脑。

然后转了个身，站到了人群的正前面。

“开始入场。”他这样说道。

“嗐……指挥入场而已啊！”丸子舒了口气，忍不住抱怨了一句。

随着他的指令发出，正式入场开始，那个男人穿过向内涌去的人群，沿着半圆的场馆外部突然加快了步伐。

身体本能的反应告诉我：追上去。

我推开面前挡着我的人群向他离开的方向追去，丸子也在我的身后跟着我跑了出来。

“站住！”丸子大喊着。

他并没有任何的反应只是一味地向前跑着。

我们也只能沿着巨大的中心剧院的蓝色外壳追逐着他，我们的视野中除了他只有似乎永远不会结束一样的蓝色，蓝色，蓝色。

“至少！告诉我们…为什么要跑！”我也大声喊了起来。

他仍然没有回头的迹象，只是在我们前面跑着，然后，他一边跑着一边举起了左手。

四根手指，变成了三根，两根，一根。

就在他的手握拳的瞬间。

“砰轰！”

一声巨响在我的耳边炸开，天空突然变成了橙红色。一股热浪铺了过来，随着热浪同时袭来的是浓烈的烟尘。

我向后看去，昨晚我们留宿的那个靠近东门的亭子处升起了一朵巨大的火球，爆炸的威力巨大。花园广场的植物全部都燃烧了起来，我们眼前如同发生了一场城市中的森林大火一般。

……那个男人……！

我赶快回过头，烟雾中，男人拐进了西面办公楼的大门。

跟着他我们也跑进了西门。看样子，似乎不只是外面发生了爆炸，里面似乎也发生了什么。

办公室内警铃的红色灯光晃得我的眼睛很疼，大量地内部工作人员开始往外撤离，人群涌动着，我的皮肤感觉到室内飙升的温度。这个场景让我一瞬间想到了但丁的神曲中描绘的地狱。

逆着人群，他向一旁无人的前台跑去。我们也紧紧跟着他，逆着人群向里跑去，他穿过前台一溜烟的钻进了一个难以发现的墙间缝隙之中，我们也跟着他跑了进去。

穿过一小段黑暗出现在我们面前的是一个被蓝色墙面围绕的办公室。四张白色的桌子整齐的排列着在办公室里围出了一个口字形，桌子上面什么都没有，整个画面非常的奇怪但是又让人觉得莫名的安心。

房间里似乎与外界隔绝一样，听不见火警的警报声，也没有任何一个人的身影，甚至除了我们刚刚进来的入口以外看不到其他的门。

“啊！有了！”丸子突然大叫了一声。

我看见他从被四个桌子围绕的中心处捡起了一张什么东西。

那是一张特制的工作牌，工作牌上写着：

KEI KOYAMA

PIA中心剧场舞台经理

……等等

他难道就是……

带走shige的那个所谓的舞台经理？

还没来得及让我们更进一步的思考，我的系统突然感知到室内的温度还在不断的上升。如果还在里面呆着就太危险了，我做出了这样的判断。

转身看向丸子，发现他的表情有些凝重，我拍了拍他的肩膀对他说：“先不要想这么多，快出去。”

顺着来时的路，我们一路回到了门口。跟随着最后几个逃出剧场的人，我们来到了外面。

外面仍然是烟雾隆隆，警车消防车和救护车已经赶到了现场。

烟雾的颗粒摩擦着呼吸系统，我都有种不适感，一旁的丸子也开始咳嗽起来。

有好几家滞留在现场的媒体开始了现场转播。

“现场烟雾弥漫，医护人员已经开始空气净化工作。” “造成损失巨大，暂无人员伤亡。” “1010爆炸案现阶段被怀疑是有预谋的袭击事件。” “新项目开幕式的爆炸的目的是什么？” “成为连续案件的可能性不大，请广大市民安心。”

一些新闻报告的内容溜进我的耳中。

那个男人，那个叫做kei的男人。在爆破前的倒数是什么意思？他又出于什么动机做这件事情呢？他又是怎么样消失在那个房间里的？

这一切都是个谜。

丸子表情严肃地翻看着手中的工作证，然后将反面展示给我看。

反面是一个信息条码，但是因为我一直强调轻装上阵，我们来时没有带任何工具，想要解开条码内容必须要回去。

就在我们打算穿过公园广场向街道方向走的时候，广场上的广播响了起来：

“通知！通知！近剧院的地下网络系统全部关闭。我们会暂时封锁现场，请大家不要慌张，在原地等候检查。”

封锁现场？所有人留在这个充满不明烟雾的现场？

人群有些许的骚动，我有些担心的看了一眼正在咳嗽的丸子。

“没办法了…只能等一下了…”丸子转过头笑了笑，“别担心，没什么大事，”

丸子的通讯器突然响了，一个陌生的号码打了进来。

“丸。”

一个熟悉的脸出现在了显示屏上，昴的脸上难得一见地充满了慌张。

“不要呆在封锁区域里。快！出来！”

“诶？”我和丸子面面相觑，这个状况的展开是什么情况？

“详细情况你们回来了我再给你们解释。”昴皱着眉头很紧张的样子。

“广场南面的喷水池边有一个下水检修口，避开人群从那里走下去后每3公里左右有个Y字口，下去后四个Y字口都靠左走，第五个Y字口向右走会出现另一个检修口，然后从那里的出口出来。”

丸子的表情看不出来是开心还是担心，他的手有些颤抖，不知道是因为害怕还是因为兴奋。

“昴……君、”

“啰嗦死了。别磨磨蹭蹭的。”屏幕里的昴君确定了我们的情况后看起来也安心了一些，又恢复了平常的口吻。

挂断通讯器，我们向喷水池的方向走去，从我的角度可以看到丸子的眼角闪着泪光。

“太好了…呢。”他说着，对着我笑了笑。

“对啊，通上话太好了。”我也笑了笑。然后坚定地向喷水池走去。

没有任何说明，没有任何原因，没有多余的话，不过这些都没关系，我们现在有的只有信任。相信他的话，哪怕前方是无尽的黑暗，我们也会义无反顾地踏进去。


	7. 水晶的色彩~红篇④

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.本文为作者睡觉做梦做出来的二次同人作品，白篇是做梦梦到的部分，后面是延展部分，这是作者到美国后做的第一个有完整剧情的梦！  
> 2.请理解二大禁含义。  
> 3.近未来AU设定，中篇，未完结。第三人视角，避雷注意。  
> 4.系列文，全系列cp：横雏、丸昴、庆成。  
> 本篇包括cp：横雏（横山X村上）丸昴（丸山隆平X涉谷昴）庆成（小山庆一郎X加藤成亮）

走到喷水池附近，好在附近没有什么人，远处听到了警车的声音，我们赶快跳入昴君说的那个管道。

里面一片漆黑，我们打开了通讯器的发光模式，这里看起来是被遗弃了的管道检修用的地下通道，桶状管道的水泥墙壁上布满了各种管道，好在管道不是下水管道，虽然布满灰尘，倒也不是很脏。

我们两个人都沉默着，一味地快步向前走着。

在只有几米能被照亮的管道里前行着，很容易就对时间失去感觉，明明感觉已经走了很久了看看时间发现才走了半个小时。

向丸子看去，他似乎正在思考什么。

他在想什么呢？

是昴君的事情吗？又或者是那个神秘的男人呢？

当时跟在shige的信息最后的那个“K”有没有可能不是他自己的姓名大写而是这个男人的名字大写呢？

如果是这样，那最后这个字母代表了什么呢？难道是伴侣？

我没头没脑地想东想西。

按着昴君说的路，几乎一言不发地走了四五个小时，果然，我们的面前出现了从地面上方投射下来的光线，是另一个出口。

出口处可以听到哗哗地水声，难道又是一个喷水池吗？

我想着，只见丸子已经沿着梯子爬了上去，我也跟着他爬了上去。

谨慎地四处看了看，丸子向我比了个OK的手势。

外面的光亮让我的瞳孔不自觉地缩了起来，四处张望，果然有个小型的池塘。看起来这里相当偏僻了，我四处看了看，见远处有一个汽车充电站。

在丸子的提议下我们打算先去落落脚，随便看看有没有什么可以用得上的东西。

充电站很冷清只有一个大爷在打理，而且我们转了转发现这里不仅是个充电站，还是小卖部，另外还干着代步车租赁和汽车维修护理各种活。

“现在有了地下网络，谁还用充电车和汽车这种老古董啊…”和在这里买了点食物的我们有一搭没一搭的聊着天，大爷抽着烟看着挂在墙上的液晶屏，上面正在放着电视节目。

“您老说这里也租赁代步车，但是我们都没看到哪里有车呢。” 丸子不知道为什么突然和老大爷打好了关系，跑到大爷身边一起看着电视。

“啊…代步车只有观光用的节能车，这边附近有个浅滩公园，有时有点生意…听小哥你们的意思应该是要去很远的地方…”

大爷抽了口烟，突然像是想起了什么似的。

“虽然价格要翻个倍，不过昨天有个男人急急忙忙地跑过来卖了一辆汽车，21世纪初的福特野马GT，随随便便的就买给我了…只用了这个价…”

大爷向丸子比了比手势，但是古董车这种话题的确我们无法理解，大爷觉得和我们说的也白说，也就不再多说略显无趣地开始拿起遥控器更换电视频道。

突然，他在一个新闻节目上停了下来。

“接连PIA中心剧院发生的爆炸事件，现在从中华街附近传来了发生枪击事件的情报，据相关者情报，中华街的枪击案已经蔓延至整个街道。枪战发生地点可见红色不明雾气，目前人员伤亡情况不明，具体原因还在调查中。”

屏幕里放出的影像是我再熟悉不过的那个地方，红色的烟雾从街道中心飘散而出，街道中心看起来如同红色烟雾飘出的那个中心点，那是“红屋”。

在烟雾中迷迷糊糊的可以看见一群穿着白色套装的人在红屋前形成了包围圈。红屋的招牌处突然闪现了一个人的身影，随着身影的闪现，一股红色烟雾又被放了出来。

“昴！”  
“昴君！”

我和丸子几乎同时喊了出来，我瞪大了眼睛望向丸子，他的样子看起来比我要震惊几十倍，紧紧地盯着屏幕。

突然，新闻的画面消失了。新闻主播的脸出现在了屏幕上，主播的男性手持一张粉色的卡纸，似乎很紧张地转头对着镜头说道。

“现已确认本情报为伪造情报，本台将不再对该事件进行追踪报道，在这里对各位观众报以诚挚的道歉……”

“开什么玩笑？！怎么可能是伪造的画面？！”丸子腾地站了起来，我可以感觉他在发抖。“因为！昴…昴君…”

“车！”丸子转头一把抓住了老爷子，“那辆车！快！”

被我们的反应吓了一跳，老爷子慌慌张张地带我们来到地下的停车场，一辆黑色的敞篷车停在一堆蓝白色的环保节能车中格外显眼。

这辆车好眼熟。

这个想法在我脑海里闪现了一下。但是现在没有时间让我们思考这个问题了，几乎是一路超速飙车回到了中华街。

空气中还飘散着丝丝红色的烟雾，在晚霞的照应下已经不那么明显了。 街道上一个人也没有，拦在道路口的黄黑色封条也被扯的乱七八糟，杂乱地躺在地上，走进街道里，可以看到红色的灯笼如同尸骸一样瘫在地上。

“……”我不知道该说什么，感觉体内的系统开始混乱，听觉系统可以一直听到高频的嗡嗡声。

红屋的招牌被红色的粘稠液体覆盖着，整个房子突然在往外渗血一般，这个场景就如同地狱一样。

丸子几乎瘫倒在地上，我只能努力地支撑着他。

“……昴……”

他几乎崩溃，似乎过于悲伤连眼泪都无法从眼睛里流出来，但是最终而言眼泪还是从他的眼睛里流了出来，他瘫软在地上，嚎啕大哭。被这种情绪感染，我也只能默默地坐在一旁，毕竟我无法分泌眼泪这种东西，现在我能做的也只有这些了。

陪着他在外面蹲坐了十分多钟，天色也渐渐黑了下来。

突然，红屋里的灯亮了起来。

我惊讶地抬起了头，房子里有人！

虽然还不能判断房子里的情况，但是可以确定房子里不止一个人，而是有一群人，这群人正在移动，从一楼向地下室移动着。

为什么刚才一点动静都没有的红屋里突然有那么多人，我的系统感觉又转不过来了，那种恐惧的感觉有一次席卷了我。

“诶……？”丸子也发现了异常，抬起头注视着这个熟悉的地方。

突然，大门被打开了。

一个熟悉的人影出现在我们面前。

“喂！你们准备在外面待多久？”

“……昴…君？”

我们又一次同步地说出了这个名字。

暂停了几秒，丸子猛地扑过去抱住了他，浑身都在颤抖着，不知道是太兴奋还是在哭。

“超害怕的···”听丸子声音，大概是在哭泣。“完全不知道应该怎么办…”

“嘛……”将头偏向丸子看不到的角度，昴君的表情也好像要哭出来一样。

“我…真的好害怕…”丸子紧紧地抱住他声音在颤抖，“终于意识到了…自己有多喜欢昴君…”

“一辈子…再也不想分开了…这种感觉…再也不想有了…”丸子稍微拉开了些许距离，“交往…可以吗？”

“……”并没有回答他的问题，昴君将视线移开，眨了眨眼。

“那我就…”这样说着，丸子亲吻上了昴君的嘴唇。

我几乎想要在一旁鼓掌，但是我还是读懂现在的空气，便假装自己什么都不知道一样的开始观察身边的黑车。

回到房子里，我眼前的景象让我惊呆了。小小的乐器行修理间里挤着二十人，二十具人，这二十个人都是仿生人，有的有些许反应，还有一部分被关上了电源，应该是还在维修中。

“这是……？”我实在是有太多问题了，最后完全不知道应该先从哪个开始问起来。

“嘛…现在可以告诉你们了。”

昴君坐到作业台上，盘起了腿，如同一个马上要开始讲故事的漫才师。

“这段时间以来，我一直在秘密的维修仿生人。包括你，一共二十二人，都是出现了问题的仿生人。”

“从仿生人开发以来一直存在一个问题，每一批仿生人里一定会有几个仿生人的情感系统出现问题，简单而言就是会和普通人类一样，产生自我和情感意识。本来我是不想插手这件事情的……”

昴君看向我，顿了一下，然后说道：“自从yoko原来的H型助手突然有一天启动自杀程序销毁了自己的核心之后，yoko和hina就一直在着手调查这件事情，后来他们发现了越来越多的准备有同样问题的仿生人，就开始向我寻求帮助。”

“我们进行了一系列的调查，发现自杀程序的开启和一种幻剂有关。但是就在这个时候，有人察觉到了我们的活动，他们两个人就这样被开除了。”

“但是，在这之后我们还是借助吴的帮助持续着调查，直到我们发现了whiTING和pinKING的存在，我们认识到就是这种致幻剂实现了对仿生人的控制。”

啊…是那个魔法裙子使用的材料。

“whiTING，就是最开始你们调查取缔的非法药物，也是从pinKING中提取出来的。通过不明手段走私到暴力团手中被作为对人类使用的致幻剂进行使用，不过也多亏了他们才能让我们发现真相。”

听着他的话，我回忆起前段时候发生的事情，调查非法药物，追踪制作裙子的集团，蓝色的卡车，奇怪的画面，还有从高架桥上坠落的自己的身体。

“其实，我刚开始并没有打算深入这件事情…直到那天yoko把你和A91一起送过来。”

我和A？我无比惊讶，我完全不知道A也在这里，或者说他们完全没有对我说起过这个事情。

“是的，维修A的时候我将你们支出去找人了。但是…结果并不好，A的核心已经被完全损毁，所有数据都无法恢复。这种损毁已经不是自杀程序可以做到的了，这是被人为抹杀的，所以除了幻剂意外，还有一批人致力于抹杀这群仿生人。”

“虽然找出了原因，但是…是谁在清理这些仿生人我们现在还是不知道，直到今天…红屋枪击案。”

终于，我听到了这个我等待已久的词。

“昴君，今天到底发生了什么？”

丸子紧张地问道。

“一群白衣人突然造访，要求对中华街每个店铺进行搜查。搜查完红屋的一楼二楼和地下室，他们已经出去站到了门口，我本以为不会发现我藏着仿生人的夹层，没想到其中有人居然发现了建筑构造的不自然。”

啊…说起来，我以前也在意过一楼和二楼之间的夹层，原来是这样一回事！

看向丸子，他的表情很平静，看来他是知道这个事情的，只不过没有告诉我而已。

“这群白衣人就是清理仿生人的组织，当时和他们接触时我看到了，他们衣服的外装上写着红色的lilac（丁香）的单词，我想这就是他们组织的名字。”

“对了！那个红色烟雾到底是什么？”我无比好奇地询问道。

“并不是什么特殊的物质，只不过是很轻的雾气，这种雾气可以飘很远，但是对人体无害，基本上就是雾状信号弹。发出信号后过了没多久，大量媒体就聚集了过来，就好像有人事前通知过一样，然后一转眼，白衣人就突然消失了。”

“嗯…也就是说他们的行动是不能被媒体曝光的…是这个意思吗？”丸子分析道。

“嗯…但是…还有件很奇怪的事情。在这之前，我收到过一份匿名警告。上面写着白衣人会造访的时间和地点，还有红色烟雾的制作方法。”

“匿名警告？”

我的脑海里突然闪现了那个男人的样子。

……！

我从口袋里掏出他的证件，冲到外面。

车！不见了。

跟着我跑出来的丸子也愣在了那里。

那个男人来过了，还取走了他的车。

那天晚上我在二楼看到的不是幻觉，他的确来过这里，还留下了匿名警告。

这样说起来，发生爆炸之前也是这样，他举起手向我们告知即将发生的爆炸。

然后在我们前往的充电站里留下了自己的车，完美的预计了我们会看到红屋枪击案的新闻然后租下他的车。

事到如今，我甚至怀疑这整个事情会不会都是他一手操纵的。

我感到无比愤怒，也许这就是那个男人的乐趣所在，我们完完全全地被看透了行动方式，被那个男人玩弄于鼓掌之中。

“kei koyama…”我低头看向手中的证件，至少他还是留下了马脚。

“愤怒解决不了问题…”昴君从桌上跳下来，重重地拍了我一下。

愤怒？我现在陷入了愤怒的感情吗？

我…倾向人类的感情的症状越来越明显了。

“去好好休息一下吧…”丸子也拍拍我的肩膀说道。

我看了他们一眼，点点头，觉得他们两个人还有很多话要单独说，我还是赶快离开比较好。

睡眠对我而言越来越重要，似乎是我的能量补给一样，但是我并不喜欢睡眠，每当我睡着后。

“HINA！！”橫山这样叫喊着。

我的面前是爆裂的热气球，爆裂伴随着彩色的花瓣，海鸟在我面前飞舞。

“T！！！别跳！”

我听到了吴呼唤我的声音。

“系统关闭中，核心自爆装置启动。”然后这是吴的助理A91-8513在的声音。

“A？你在做什么？！”吴的声音听起来很着急。

“来自A91-8513的文件正在传输中…”机械的声音传了过来。

“文件传输成功，请确……哐当。”在我落地前，这是我听到的最后一个声音。

文件……

我似乎想起来了，那个时候从A那里，我接受了一个加密文件。

“A的核心已经被完全损毁，所有数据都无法恢复。”昴君这样说道。

“文件……” 我喃喃道。

“文件！”我从睡眠中惊醒过来。

冲下楼，发现丸子和昴君还在修理室里研究着什么。

“文件是怎么回事？”我着急地问道。

“记忆系统恢复了？”昴君回过头平静地问道。

我摇摇头，除了这个我还是什么都想不起来。

“A在核心失效前将所有机密资料都传输给了你，但是坠落后你的系统严重受损，大部分资料都无法还原。但是这个过程涉及到很严重的泄密事故，作为泄密元的负责人，现在吴的生死还掌握在yoko和hina下一步的行动上。”

“A的核心失效后…吴的生死…”我在口中慢慢地重复出了这句话。

其实，仿生人没有所谓的死亡，简单而言，仿生人只是一个移动硬盘，我们录制视频储存档案数据，在任何人需要时为他们提供数据并协助他们获取更多数据。在核心失效时，将数据转存给其他仿生人或按要求上传至三角中心，这就是我们的使命。

所以，有时候我不明白人类为什么恐惧死亡，因为生与死不过是自然系统中的一个环节，没有人可以避免这种生死。

但是当我听到这个消息的时候，难以形容的感情席卷了我，感情到底是什么呢？我不知道这个答案，我也不应该知道这个答案。但是，这个答案在面对失去这一事实时变得如此清晰。

A不在了，吴可能会被从这个世界上抹杀。

我这样想着，感觉自己有种想哭的冲动，当然，我是无法哭泣的，这样想着我突然感到自己皮肤上有水滴掉落的感觉。

我哭了？

两个人惊讶的看着我。

“这大概是系统问题导致的…”我这样说着，擦去眼角分泌出的液体。


End file.
